


Temptation

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: In some moments, excitement is usually the best part, especially when it came to a private moment involving you and your boyfriend.Akira KurusuxReader





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first project that I've written in quite some time. I've been focused on _A Summer to Remember_ plus work and working down the path of moving out of my parents' house and into my own apartment that I haven't given myself a lot of downtime, even as I'm on vacation from work. Since yesterday was my birthday and I was in the process of trying to write this piece out, I ended up finishing it late last night. So, it's a post birthday story and I wanted to share with all of you. Considering my _Persona 5_ projects have gotten a lot of attention, I figured I would write another one with a little hint of some Fifty Shades kink. So, I hope you guys enjoy it!

You took a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself as you watched your boyfriend light up the candles adorning the perimeter that was your bedroom. You were standing in the far corner out of his way, holding a blanket up to your slender figure. The blanket was to conceal the fact that you were only wearing lingerie, consisting of a strapless, light blue eyelet lace bra and matching underwear. You picked the set specifically for this occasion, having thought they were ideal when you spotted them in the store the other day.

When your boyfriend lit up the last candle, he turned to look at you.

“Are you ready, love?”

You nodded with a small gulp. “I’m ready whenever you are, Akira-kun.”

“Can you lie down for me?”

With another nod, you proceeded to lie down on the queen-sized mattress that was your bed, keeping a tight grip on the blanket that kept you covered. Once you were in position, you watched as Akira began to divest himself of his clothing. He started with his pants, loosening his belt buckle and pulling the fabric down. He then reached for the hem of both his button shirt and undershirt, pulling them over his head and dropping them to the floor. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sight; his physique was just perfect, and the sight of him in just his boxers was one hell of a turn on.

He then reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a blindfold.

“I’ll slip this on, okay?”

“Okay.”

With another deep breath, you closed your eyes as he wrapped the blindfold around your head, taking caution as he tied the knot. He then placed his hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you down on the bed until you were lying on your back.

“Lift your arms up.”

Following the sound of his voice, you complied and felt his hand around your wrists followed by the fabric of what was either a scarf or a tie. You then felt him pull the fabric holding your wrists, tying them to one of the spindles of your bedstead. Your heart was racing within the confines of your chest; you were excited, and honestly, you weren’t scared to acknowledge it if your life depended on it.

Your breath hitched when Akira proceeded to strip the blanket off you, revealing the lingerie hiding underneath. The evening was cool on your exposed skin, but it did nothing to cool down the fire that was now raging throughout your body. With your eyes covered, your sense of feeling was heightened, which would only add to the euphoria that you would eventually feel from his actions.

You felt the bed shift slightly from his weight as he crawled on the mattress, positioning himself on top of you. You squirmed slightly in response, but you managed to let yourself relax by mentally reassuring yourself that you were just fine.

The next thing you knew, you felt his lips press against yours in a soft, gentle kiss, emitting a small gasp from you that he swallowed. Your fingers wrapped around the fabric holding your wrists in place; had your wrists not been bound, you would have your arms wrapped around him, pulling him as close to you as possible. His lips moved to the corner of your mouth and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from there to your neck, stopping at your collarbone. His hot breath on your skin was more than enough to get your blood pumping, and it was getting to the point where you hoped he would strip your lingerie off soon.

He seemed to have read your mind when one of his hands moved to your back, reaching for the clasp that held your bra in place. With skill, he loosened the clasp and pulled your bra away, tossing it off in some direction. He then continued his trail of kisses, showering your throat, going down your chest and stopping at the valley between your breasts. You arched your back slightly, your nipples hardening beneath the chill of the evening.

“Are you okay, love?”

You nodded in response.

“I’m fine, Akira-kun. I want you to keep going.”

“Okay.”

You felt his breath against your nipple, one hand kneading your other breast and his other hand going underneath the fabric of your underwear. Your breathing picked up, and your back arched even further. As his lips closed around your nipple, his hand kneaded your breast, while his other hand stroked the junction between your thighs. You let out a series of moans as he found a rhythm with his lips and hands, alternating between your breasts in the process.

“A-Akira-kun…”

He must have liked the breathy sigh of his name leaving your lips, for he sucked even harder on your nipple and pushed his fingers even deeper in your junction. Eventually, he reached for the hem of your underwear and pulled the fabric down, leaving you completely exposed to him. He then pulled away from you, and you could hear the sound of fabric hitting the floor, followed by the sound of foil being unwrapped. Eventually, he resumed his position on top of you, positioning the tip of himself at your junction.

“Do you want to do this, love?”

As anxious as you were about what was going to happen now, the excitement was more than enough to overcome it.

“Yes, Akira-kun. I want to do this. I’m not afraid.”

He managed to get himself ready to pierce your entrance, and once he was set, he set himself inside you in one, rough thrust. You groaned as you felt a slight twinge of pain, but the pleasure was plenty enough for you to overlook the pain. The grip you had on your restraint tightened, and you tugged it slightly. He crashed his lips against yours, his tongue piercing past the barrier of your teeth and twining with yours, while you wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing the backs of your ankles against his back to urge him on. It seemed to have lasted for what felt like an eternity, and with a grunt from him that you swallowed, he pushed himself into the deepest part of you before he collapsed, burying his face into your neck. His hands reached for your restraint to loosen it, and you wrapped your arms around him as he removed the blindfold around your eyes.

“Are you okay?” he whispered in your ear.

You nodded as you slowly opened your eyes.

“I’m just fine. Thanks for asking.”

He reached for the sheet on the other end and pulled the fabric over the both of you before laying back down next to you and draping his arm around your waist.

“Honestly, I was nervous about this whole thing at first, but I was more excited than anything,” you stated, turning your gaze in his direction.

“Hey. I was nervous too. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to pull this off.”

You nuzzled the tip of your nose against his. “I wasn’t worried, Akira-kun.”

With that, you succumbed to the desire of sleep, and after planting a gentle kiss on your brow, Akira soon followed suit after whispering something that you barely managed to catch.

“Happy Birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this, and keep an eye out for the next update!


End file.
